Your name forever the name on my LipsDraco Malfoy
by Enchantment11
Summary: In DH pt.2 there is a scene just before Draco goes and hugs Voldemort, i noticed he looked extremely sad. Then, I realized that there wasn't really a very big reason for him to be sad, so that is the subject of my Fanfiction. Should I do a 19 years later?


Fan Fiction- Your name, forever the name on my lips

**The Glare of lights shone all around the castle as the few witches and wizards left used their last spurts of energy during the Final Battle. So many brave souls had been lost already. Just outside the great hall, Diana, a Gryffindor, was fighting against Yaxley, deflecting spells he fired her way and sending jinxes and hexes protruding out of her wand.**

"**Expelliarmus!" Yaxley called. Diana's wand shot out of her hand, landing nearby an Acromantula carcass. She slumped against the wall; blood trickled down her neck as she glared into Yaxley's eyes, hands trembling. Yaxley raised his wand high above his head, "crucio!" the spell hit her square in the chest, sending a torturous feeling crawling across her already weak body. The pain was excruciating and her screams echoed across the grounds, chilling the air ever so lightly. She writhed in pain, the wound on her neck growing larger as the spell progressed through her veins. **

**Suddenly, as she felt herself drifting onto the brink of death, it stopped. **

**She looked up at Yaxley, who had dropped his wand and was listening intently. She heard it too. It was a voice, an eerie voice growing steadily in volume over the grounds. Diana cupped her hands to her ears, trying to shut out the torturous sound, "You have fought valiantly, but in vain. I do not wish this. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a waste. I therefore command my forces to retreat. In their absence, dispose of your dead with dignity. Harry Potter. I now speak directly to you. On this night, you have allowed your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. There is no greater dishonor. Join me in the forbidden forest and confront your fate. If you do not do this, I shall kill every last man, woman and child who tries to conceal you from me."**

**Lord Voldemorts voice departed with a hiss and Diana's vision blotted with darkness. She watched, breathing slowly and shortly, as the death eater's retreated. She cried in pain as a pair of cold hands carried her away. Languidly, without warning, the world vanished into darkness.**

Draco carried Diana's frail body through the vacant corridors, descending the stairs to the frigid dungeons. He kicked open the Slytherin portrait and entered the deserted common room. A greenish fire still sat, ablaze, crackling and popping as he ascended the steps to the boy's dormitory. Once inside his room, he placed her weakened figure on the silky emerald bedspread and knelt down next to her. Draco gazed grievously at Diana's pallid features; her flush cheeks, rosy lips and darkened eyes. Her wavy brown hair was matted with dirt and blood. She was beautiful. Hot tears brimmed in Draco's eyes. "Don't die on me," he whispered, "Not now, don't leave me." He let out a shaky sigh, "I need you, I. . ." Draco's voice wavered, "I love you." He clutched her limp, tepid hand, salty tears trickling down his cheeks. After a few minutes, he stood, wiping his eyes, and retrieved a bowl of warm water and a washcloth from his trunk and began to dab the wound on Diana's neck. Her eyelids fluttered gently, and she reached out her hand to touch Draco's, which was still clutching the washcloth to her neck. He glanced up at her, wide eyed. Diana smiled softly, removing the cloth from her neck and intertwining her hand in Draco's. He looked up into her beautiful green eyes as she brushed the platinum blond hair from his face. She kissed his cheek, "I don't have much energy left," Diana whispered, "it won't be long until they come looking for you."

"I don't care, we can run away. Once you're healed, I can apparate us out of here, we can-"

"No, Draco. They would find us . Your parents, they would go looking for you. And I don't think I have," she stuttered, "I don't know if I will last much longer."

"Shhh. . ." Draco stopped her," don't talk that way, everything will be fine, just wait."

"Maybe," she looked into his icy blue eyes, "maybe in another life, if it was meant to be, we will find each other again. Maybe then we could be together."

"No!" Draco cried, "Stay with me. I can't lose you. I love you, stay with me," he breathed, "stay with me."

Wet tears slid down her sallow face as she reached her hand into her pocket, revealing a beautiful golden locket, shaped into the form of a heart. She pressed the pendant into his hands, "take it, so that you will always have a bit of me, no matter where you go."

Draco shook his head, "No, Diana, I can't. You can't, you can't leave me."

She gazed at him affectionately, "I have loved you, Draco Lucius Malfoy, from the moment I first saw you. And I will always love you." She wiped the tears from his eyes, "Forever,"

Diana's voice faded as he held her hand to his cheek, "I love you, Draco."

Her last breath slipped away as she closed her eyes.

"No!" Draco whispered, crying, "No, please, come back to me," he kissed her, "come back to me."

Draco carried Diana's lifeless body into the great hall, setting her on a stretcher near Fred, Lupin and Tonks. Hermione rushed over, sobbing, as she saw her baby sister's deceased figure. "No!" Hermione screamed, throwing her arms around Diana's body, "No, not you! No!"

Ron wrapped his arms around her, and she buried her face in his shirt. Draco backed away, wiping the tears from his eyes. He knew they would take care of her, they had to.

He ambled up the steps of the great hall, clutching the railing to prevent himself from collapsing in misery. It was over. She was gone. He had nothing left, nothing. Draco slumped onto the steps, burying his face into his hands.

Later, the death eaters returned, and everyone filed into the courtyard outside the great hall. Draco looked over the flood of witches and wizards. He glimpsed at Hagrid, the gamekeeper, and Harry lying in his arms. He locked eyes with his mother, but instantly looked away. He couldn't deal with her right now.

Voldemorts voice rang over the crowd, and Draco saw Ginny scream and rush forward, only to be pulled back by her father.

"Harry Potter," The dark lord called, " Is dead. From this day forth, you put your faith, in me." He turned to his death eaters and laughed, "Now it is the time to declare yourself. Come forward and join us, or die."

The crowd fell silent.

Suddenly, Lucius Malfoy gestured for Draco to come over, calling his name, "Draco," he whispered, "come, Draco."

Draco's eyes were sad and vacant. His normally straight hair lay in waves, dirt smeared across his face, his eyes dark and red from crying.

He couldn't do this anymore, he had nothing left to believe in. Nothing left worth fighting for. Nothing left to live for.

He swallowed hard, glancing at his parents.

"Draco," his mother called, "Come."

Draco looked around. He slid his hand into his pocket and felt the cool surface of the necklace. A world without Diana wasn't a world at all. He was lost.

Draco stepped down and walked towards his parents.

Voldemort smiled at him, greeting him with a hug, "Ah, well done, Draco. Well done."

His mother led him into the crowd of death eaters and Lucius patted his shoulder for good measure.

Silence fell again, and Neville limped forward, the sorting hat in hand. Voldemort sneered, "Well, I must say I'd hoped for better." His followers laughed and the dark lord stepped forward, towards Neville, "and who might you be, young man?"

"Neville Longbottom," he said proudly.

The death eaters burst into laughter. "Well, Neville, I'm sure we can find a place for you in our rank-"

Neville cut him off, "I'd like to say something."

Voldemorts smile faded, "Well, Neville, I'm sure we'd all be fascinated to hear what you have to say."

Neville took a shaky breath, "it doesn't matter that Harry's gone."

"Stand down Neville." Seamus called.

"People die every day! Friends, family. Yeah, we lost Harry tonight. But is he not with us, in here?"

Neville gestured to his heart, "So's Fred, Reamus, Tonks, Diana." Draco looked away, "all of them. They didn't die in vain," he turned to Voldemort, who was now cackling, "but you will! Because you're wrong! Harry's heart did beat for us for all of us!" He drew the sword of Gryffindor from the hat, "It's not over!"

At that moment, Draco stood, eyes wide as Harry dropped from Hagrids arms, scrambling to get up.

Voldemorts face fell. "Confindo!" Harry cried, running across the courtyard. The spell flared and death eaters scattered, raising their wands to fight.

Narcissa grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him away. Fleeing the castle with Lucius in tow. Draco looked back only once, his eyes focusing on the great hall. _Take care of her_, he thought, _please_.


End file.
